All I want
by Rin89
Summary: Ignores HBP. To obtain what he desires the most Draco makes a dare: he will make The Boy Who Lived his and after that he will break him in the most painful way possible.
1. An unexpected dare

Hi guys. Read carefully because I will write this only once: I do not own Harry Potter (but I am making a plan to kidnap Draco and make him my own slave).

This story is a slash/yaoi which means box x boy love. If you don't like it then don't read.

Right now it's rated T but soon it may change to M.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_An unexpected dare

* * *

_

The trees shown everybody that the summer has ended. Almost all of yellow and red leafs had fell. The autumn was approaching with big steps. But instead of autumn's depression people were overjoyed. It seemed that nothing could destroy their happiness. You may wonder why would normal people act like that. Well, first of all, they were not normal people. Wizards, are far from being normal, plain and boring people. The reason of their happiness was very understandable. Just about two months ago The Chosen One destroyed the world's worst Dark Lord. People were partying over it almost all the time. It seemed that nothing would spoil their humor for a long time.

It was the second week of September and young wizards were back at Hogwarts. Most of the children's parents were jealous of their own kinds. They had a chance to spend almost ten months in the same place as the great Savior. It was a honor to be able to be near Harry Potter. The press had not wrote almost about nothing but the Boy Who Lived. If someone tried to say something bad about him, he would be seen as the Death Eater. That was the way how famous journalist, Rita Skeeter, ended in jail for writing lies about The Great Potter. Currently she is free but she no longer is working for any newspaper.

Hogwarts was filled with joy as the rest of the Britain. Well, almost the whole Hogwarts. The dungeons were not filled with so much happiness as the rest of the castle. Even thought in the final battle almost all of the Slytherins helped the Light Side, they did not feel like partying. Most of them lost their parents, the rest hated Harry Potter for taking all the fame. You may wonder what make the Slytherins to turn to the Light? Well, the answer takes two names – Snape and Malfoy.

The first name maybe not be so surprising. Severus Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore for years. But Malfoy? Well, do not expect that suddenly Lucius Malfoy sprout angelic wings and decided to be good and play with puppies. His reason to turn his back to Dark Lord was selfish as always. Accidentally he found out that Voldemort is not as pureblooded as he claimed. Lucius decided that no Malfoy will ever serve a mere halfblood. Not even an halfblood! A son of a muggle and a squib! The nerve! The revelation made almost all of the pureblood families leave Voldemort's side and turn for help to Dumbledore. Their help was very significant in the final battle. Lucius kept walking as if he was the biggest hero of all because it was his son's wand that killed the Dark Lord.

Draco Malfoy was not so happy that once again it was Potter who got all the fame. He was furious! He would do anything to even once destroy the boy's happiness. He wanted him to be alone and forgotten. To be treated like Slytherins were! The worst trash of Hogwarts. It was not fair that Potter got all and they nothing, that they were 'the wrong sort'. Now, when Potter was being escorted by a crowd of his fans, Draco didn't even have a chance to torment him like he used to before the war. Everywhere he looked, there was Potter. All he heard about was Potter. And all he thought about was Potter… crushed.

Every day was for Draco as this one. He was lying on the sofa in Slytherin's common room and thinking about his screwed up life and Potter. His eyes closed. The only sign that he was not sleeping was that he kept playing with his tie.

"Hi, Draco. Do you want a drink?" Blaise Zabini was now the closest person to Draco in Hogwarts. Before the war the closed person to him used to be his godfather, Severus Snape. Now, thought Draco refused to talk to him. He felt betrayed that even his own godfather chosen Potter over him. All along Severus was a spy working for the old cot and Potter.

"What do you have?" Blaise smirked before replying. He was quite a hunk. With his dark hair, black eyes and tanned skin, he would make a great carrier as a model. But Draco was sure that it would not ever happen because the thing Blaise detested the most was working. He had lots of money from his mother so he did not have to worry about his future.

"Fire whiskey and RH+ wine, what do you want?" Draco opened his eyes and sat up, winking at the girls sitting nearby, while doing so.

"Wine." Draco took from Blaise a whole bottle of wine and poured himself some into a glass. He took a slip and sighed.

"What is bothering you, sweetie? I hope it isn't Potter again?" Draco glared at his friend. He hated when Blaise called him sweetie. He detested being called honey, pumpkin and Drakie-poo, too.

"So it is Potter again, huh? You should give up, Draco. You won't win against him." Said Blaise reading from Draco's expression that he had guessed right.

"Malfoys never give up! I will make him pay even if it was the last thing I would do in my life" After saying that Draco drank the whole glass of wine to calm his nerves.

"I think you are obsessed. He is said to be the most powerful wizard in our age. Sorry to said it, Draco, but you have no chance against him." Draco once again glared at Blaise. The other boy shuddered a little but he proudly keep the eye contact.

"I would give anything to have a chance to push him off from the Astronomy Tower, but knowing his luck the giant would catch him." Blaise snorted. He sat on the sofa next to Draco and took a slip of the fire whisky.

"Killing him wouldn't do you any good, Draco. You can't expect to hid his body in the Forbidden Forrest and pray that no one would find out that he is missing." Draco seemed to wonder if it really wasn't a good idea, but in the end he agreed. He didn't want to run from the country.

"I think that you are approaching the issue from the wrong side." Blaise commented and took another slip of the whisky.

"What do you mean? I am not going to become his fan." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Think, Draco! Do you really think that causing Potter physical pain would really make him suffer?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Well, Blaise had a point. From what Draco knew Potter went quite a lot of suffering during the war. He was an object of countless cruciatus and still could easily smile and be happy.

"Blaise, listen, because I may not ever say it again: you have a point" Blaise grinned.

"I heard somewhere that mind injures can be much more painful for a person than physical ones." Draco had to agree with it. He remembered how devastated Potter had looked when he and that Chang girl had broken up. Draco remembered it quite well because he enjoyed Potter's expressions quite a lot back then. It was even better when he lost his godfather. Those were good times.

"You are right, Blaise. Instead of Potter I should take care of his friends." Exclaimed Draco proudly.

"Don't be stupid. His friends are to him like children to purebloods. He will kill you if you hurt them too much. You must approach him personally." Draco frowned. He does it quite a lot lately.

"Have you lost your mind? He would never let me get close to him enough to hurt him. And I don't mean to make him feel sad. I want him to be devastated to a point of suicide. He has to lose all his will to live. That is my goal, you see." Draco's eyes shone evilly.

"That is why you will not be aiming to be one of his friends." It was Blaise's eyes turn to shone with malice.

"What do you mean?"

"Think, sweetie. What Potter doesn't have at the moment is a lover. If you became his lover then you easily can have his revenge on him." Draco blinked and then burst out laughing.

"Good one, Blaise." Draco said trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

"I am not joking. Take his heart and when you already have it, step on it. Gryffindors are fools when in love." Draco stared at his friend for a moment to see if he really was serious.

"Have you forgotten that me and Potter are enemies? How in the hell would I make him fell for me. It is even more impossible idea than pushing him from the Astronomy Tower." Blaise put both of his hands at his lap. He used to do it when he was serious.

"You only have to approach him from different angle. You'll see, he will be yours in a month time."

"Different angle? Blaise I am not pollyjuicying myself, especially not into a girl." Draco send his friend Maslfoy's glare number 7. It usually worked quite well on all of the first years.

"Of course not. We would not want him to fell for someone else but you." Slytherin's Ice Prince began to lose his patience.

"Blaise…" he warned.

"Listen. Each Saturday Seventh years organize parties is the Head Boy's rooms. Some of the sixth years sometimes are invited too. All you have to do is to make sure that you and Potter are invited to one of those parties…"

"And you believe that he would come with me?" Draco cut in.

"Of course not. But we would have to make sure that he won't take Mudblood and Weasel with himself."

"Speaking of Weasel. Doesn't Potter goes out with the Weaslette?"

"I checked it. They are not together. Weaslette is going out now with that halfblood Thomas. Thought she is doing it only to make Potter jealous, so we have to hurry before she snatches him right in front of our eyes."

"Why do I have a feeling that you have it planned for awhile now?" Blaise smirked.

"Draco, you are not the only one who wants to destroy Potter. My mother's eight husband died because of him." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Then why won't you do it yourself? I am sure that it would be easier for you to make him fall for you than me. He doesn't know you too well."

"The problem is, honey, that I am seeing your father now. He wouldn't like me cheating on him, and on top of that with Potter. You on the other hand wouldn't mind taking his arse as a bonus." Blaise was Draco's father fuck boy for some time now. Lucius was very possessive of him. Draco's mother didn't mind it. She and Lucius weren't in love. Their marriage meant business. Besides she also sometimes took some young boys to her rooms.

"You have a point. So, what would I have to do at the party to make him mine?" Blaise smirked. It seemed that Draco was interested in his plan.

"Give him lots of whisky and then fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk next day."Draco licked his lips. It was quite awhile since he had a good lay and Potter had quite nice ass. Plus, he would be able to see virgin Potter's pained face when he would thrust into him. Nice.

"After that you will have to be very nice to him and bearable to his little friends. If needed make his feel responsible or threaten him. Make whatever you can to be close to him. To make him fall for you. I know you can do it, Draco."

"I don't know, Blaise. There's little chance of success in this plan." Blaise's eyes shone with challenge.

"Then why won't we make a little bet about it?" Draco smirked. He was waiting for it.

"Dunno. What will I get when I win?" He winked at his friend.

"If you win, Draco. Let's see… If you win I will convince your father to break off your engagement with Parkinson." Draco's eyes widened. He hated his fiancé with passion. But his father kept insisting that she is the best party for him. If anyone could make him change his mind, it would be Blaise.

"And if I lose?" Draco had a bad feeling about it.

"As I am closer to your father than Narcissa is, you will call me 'dad' for the rest of your life." Draco chocked. Calling Blaise 'dad' would mean that Draco respected him and treated him as his own parent. It would mean that Draco would have to listen to Blaise as he listened to Lucius. And for the rest of his life!

"Are you backing off? Scared?" Blaise teased.

"I'm in!" Draco took out his wand from his pocket but before he had a chance to cast a binding spell, Blaise stopped him.

"Not so fast, Draco. Let's first set a time limit. Until Yule Ball. What do you think? Dumping him on the Ball would be perfect."

"So if I make him fall for me and then break up with him on Yule Ball I win?"

"Yes. And if you don't make him fall for you or break up before or after the Ball you lose." Draco closed his eyes. He didn't have much chance of winning but the things he could gain were worth it. He could not only get rid of Parkinson, get laid but also destroy Potter. It was worth risking this much.

"I will win" Draco said and quickly cast a binding spell which would make sure that both sides would fulfill the conditions of the bet.

"I am sure you will, Draco."

* * *

Please tell me what do you think :)


	2. An invitation

Chapter 2

**An invitation**

If anyone asked Harry Potter if he was happy, the boy would say right away that he wasn't. Some would think that being the hero of wizarding world would make anyone happy, well anyone but Harry. Before he had defeated Voldemort he hated his popularity, now he truly detested it with passion. Everywhere he went people wanted to talk to him. He was treated like some kind of god. Everything he said people were listening to as if his every word could show them the way to heaven. It was really annoying. Especially that now in Hogwarts almost everyone wanted to become his friend. What was the worst now was that no one dared to oppose him. Only his closest friends seemed to be honest to him and tell him when he was wrong. Well, them and Slytherins. Even thought the Snakes didn't bother him like they used to before the war, they still openly hated him. Harry was somehow thankful to them for that.

Killing Voldemort was not the end of Harry's problems. Now, his life maybe wasn't so threatened like before, but it wasn't easier. Harry had to create a mask for himself when he was speaking to strangers. He had to keep smiling at all times and watch carefully what to say, because with one sentence he could put people to Azkaban. That had happened before to Rita Skeeter. Even thought Harry didn't like her, she did not deserve to be treated like the Death Eaters.

Harry only hoped that after some time he will get his privacy back. He already decided that when he finishes Hogwarts he will buy himself a house in the countryside. He let go of his wish of becoming an auror. Maybe he should write a book or become a mediwizard? Becoming a quidditch professional player also was not an option because it would only gain him more popularity. He also thought of becoming DADA teacher at Hogwarts. He loved the castle, but he didn't know if he was any good at teaching kids.

"Harry, are you going to eat that?" Asked Hermione. The Golden Trio was currently eating lunch in the Great Hall. Harry, lost in his thoughts, was holding his fork in the midway to his mouth for a while now.

"Yes, I am, 'Mione. I'm just thinking." He took a bite and frowned. He didn't want to admit it but his life was a lot easier when old Voldie was still around. Al least he could be himself most of the year.

"Harry, you really should relax at least a bit. You are way too stiff." Harry looked tiredly at his female friend. She was right, of course. But what could he do?

"And how am I going to do that if hundreds of people watch my every step?" Hermione frowned as if she tried to solve a very difficult task.

"He's right, 'Mione." Said Ron when he finally finished chewing on his sausage.

"But even so, you must do something about it. Get yourself a girlfriend or something." At Hermione's words Ginny's head rose and she looked carefully at Harry. Trying to see his expression even thought she sat about five seats away from him.

"I don't think so. More than 99% of British girls would go out with me only for my fame. I don't want it." Ginny looked hopeful. Maybe she was that 1% left.

"You still have 1%. You shouldn't give up." Hermione encouraged him.

"That 1% is in Slytherin. They wouldn't go out with me even if I was the last male in the world." Harry did not notice Ginny's hurt look.

"Then maybe you should try playing for the other team, mate?" Asked playfully Ron.

"I am not gay, Ron." He rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Harry, I understand that you still have some muggle prejuces, but wizards don't mind homosexuals. Maybe you should try with boys." Hermione said gaining a glare from Ginny. Her boyfriend Thomas, who was obvious to the whole conversation looked strangely at her glare.

"I am not predjuced. I just don't think of boys in that way." Harry answered.

"Maybe you should try. I know that you are very awkward with girls but maybe with boys you will have better luck?" Harry tried to imagine himself with another boy as a boyfriend but it seemed quite unnatural for him.

"Maybe you should start partying. I am sure you'll meet some new people, both boys and girls. And you could drink something to relax there, mate." Ron winked at him. Hermione seemed to strongly disagree with drinking alcohol but she said:

"Maybe Ron has a point. I heard that seventh years are holding parties every Saturday. Sixth years are allowed to come if they have invitations. Maybe you should go too?" Harry seemed to seriously think about it.

"But how will I get an invitation?" Hermione waved her friend.

"You just need to say a bit louder that you want to go and most of the 7th years will be throwing invitations at you." Harry blushed.

"First positive result of your fame, mate." Ron grinned at him and Harry returned the smile.

As the three friend were walking to their Potions classroom they were chatting about what Harry would wear for the party and if he should go this Saturday (which was in 3 days) or maybe he should wait and go the next.

They were so preoccupied by their talk that they didn't notice a pair of Slytherins walking closely behind them. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were carefully listening to Gryfindorks conversation. Potter was going to come to the party so he didn't have to think how to convince him to come. It seemed that gods were on his side this time.

"It's going to me a little awkward for the first time. Maybe you should come with me?" Potter asked his friends.

Draco prayed that they won't agree. He didn't think that he had enough power to approach Golden Boy when he was glued to his two sidekicks.

Blaise snickered reading Draco's thoughts from his expression. He was in for a very amusing year.

"Harry, you are going there in hope to find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend there. No one will approach you if we're together." Explained Hermione. Harry had to agree with her.

Draco felt as if the Christmas came early. Potter not only was going to the party but also was looking for a boyfriend. Could it get any better than this?

At that moment they reached the Potions classroom and Golden Trio looked behind themselves noticing the two Slytherins. They glared at them as if waiting for them to dare to say something nasty, but Draco and Blaise simply ignored them and pretended to talk about Transfiguration test coming next week.

Golden Trio didn't even try to hide their surprise at the lack of provocation from the Slytherins side but they didn't get chance to comment on it because at that moment Snape had opened the classroom's doors.

When Draco entered it he didn't even spare a glance at his godfather. Snape got already used to it but still it hurt him to see his only godson so disappointed in him. Snape decided that he would get over it once he matured a bit.

Draco walked slowly. He wanted to sit as closely to Golden Trio as it was possible. They sat in the last row. Draco smirked. That way it wouldn't be strange for Draco to sit near them because everyone knew that young Malfoy wanted to sit as far from the professor as it was possible.

Blaise tagged after his friend. As they sat Gryfindorks shoot them annoyed glare but they ignored it. Blaise smirked when he saw his friend checking Potter out.

The Golden Boy wasn't his type. He preferred tall, handsome, blond and manly guys. Such as Lucius. Yes, he was the man for Blaise. Blaise licked his lips at the memory of the nights they had spend together. Older men were yummy.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed that Zabini and Malfoy were not going to pick on them and that they were preoccupied with writing down the instructions from the board, they relaxed and went back to their conversation.

"So have you decided if you're going this Saturday or the next?" Hermione asked.

"I think I will go this Saturday, coz the more I think about it the more nervous I get. I want to have it done quickly." Both Ron and Hermione nodded in approval.

"But I have nothing to wear. I can't show up there in my old clothes." Draco shuddered at the mere thought of Potter coming to the party in his old baggy clothes which were at least four sizes too big on him.

"Of course you can't. I already thought about it." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Figures Hermione already thought about everything. She ignored them and checked if Snape wasn't by a chance looking in their direction.

"This Saturday we can go to the Hogsmead in the morning. We will buy you some suitable clothes."

"Yeah, mate. Both girls and boys will be throwing himself at your feet when we're finished with you." Ron winked at his friend.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Harry started.

"Hush you." Hermione cut in.

"And we still need to get you invitation. But I will take care of it in the evening. I know a girl in Ravenclaw who would give me an invitation without asking any questions." Hermione said. Both Harry and Ron looked at her strangely.

"How come?" they asked at the same time.

"I helped her once in Transfiguration so now she owes me." Hermione said. Both boys shuddered. Their friend was getting more and more scary.

"We're going to Hogsmead on Saturday's morning." Announced Draco . It was late Friday's evening and most of the Slytherins were sitting in the common room enjoying the start of the weekend.

"Why?" Blaise asked. He wanted to sleep a bit longer on the Saturday's morning because he was meeting with Lucius that day and knew that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep the next night.

"Because I need to buy new clothes. I need to look perfect at the party." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You have tons of clothes in which you look perfect. There's no need to buy new ones." Malfoy glared at his friend. Blaise returned the glare but after a few moments he lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, okay. I will go with you. Maybe I will also buy something new." Malyof smirked in victory.

"You're meeting with my father tomorrow?" Malfoy asked casually as he slipped his wine.

"Yup. He's taking me to Greece." Blaise beamed. Draco didn't ask what would they be doing there because he already knew. His father acted like a horny teen when he was with Blaise.

"Why Greece?" He asked.

"Dunno. Maybe because there are great aphrodisiacs. But your father doesn't need anything to keep me up all night long." Blaise winked at Draco suggestively. Draco pretended to be gagging. He didn't need to know that much about his father sex life. It was enough that he was shagging his best friend. He really didn't want to know any details.

"Drakie-pooooo!" Draco shuddered when he heard the voice of his "fiance". She ran to him and threw herself at his lap.

"Off! Pansy, get off!" He tried to push her of but she didn't let go. He almost puked when he smelt her heavy perfume but it was nothing compared to her heavy make-up. It was scary.

"Drakie-poo, lately you've been so cold to me." She whined. Blaise rolled his eyes at her.

"I have no time for playing with you. But anyway do you have what I asked you to bring?" She grinned at him and kissed his check leaving a red mark from her lipstick. 'yuck, sticky!' Draco thought.

"Of course I have." She said as she took out from her bra a card. She gave it to him. Draco grinned.

"Good job." He praised her. Pansy beamed.

"But tell me honey-bun, why do you need an invitation to that party? Do you want to go there? If so then I'll go to!" She said. 'No, you won't' Draco thought.

"No, I am not going. I need to see my mother on Saturday, I told you. And I need the invitation to blackmail someone." Parkinson, being a stupid bitch she was, bought that.

"Drakie-poo, you're so cool!" Draco just thought he had gone deaf.

"Now Pansy, go to your friends. I need to have a manly talk with Blaise." pansy jumped from his lap and ran to her friends without any question.

"I don't know what you've done to Lucius to make him punish you this way." Blaise commented.

"Nothing. He believes that I don't need to have intelligent wife. As long as she's a pureblood, it's enough." Draco answered tiredly. He really had enough of Pansy. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with her. At least now, with this bet, he had a hope to get rid of her.

'I just tell Lucius that she will bring shame to the Malfoy's name with her stupidity and that'll do the trick. Even if Draco loses I'll do it. I don't want to see her every time I com e to manor.' Blaise thought. But he wasn't going to tell about this Draco anytime soon.

When Hermione returned to her common room it was almost empty. Only two people sat on the sofa next to fireplace. She came to them quietly.

"Oh, 'Mione you're back, d'you have it?" Harry asked sleepily. Ron yawned.

"Yes. She didn't even ask who will get this invitation." She smiled and took a sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Here, Harry." She gave it to him.

Harry read the invitation:

"I, Julie Levey, a seventh year student of Ravenclaw house, give

this invitation to the Sat. Party to the sixth year student whose name is written below.

Harry Potter"

"I have already written your name here Harry. My handwriting is very similar to Julia's so no one will notice that she did not write it." Hermione explained.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled warmly at her friend.

"Did you get any problems with getting there, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Nope. With this and this I had no problems." She said as she took Harry's map and Invisibly Cloak from her pocket.

She gave them to Harry who quickly hid them in his bag. He didn't want anyone to know that he has another invisibly cloak. He got it from Dumbledore after the war. The Headmaster in his last will stated that after the end of the war Harry will get everything that is put in vault number 584. Harry found there Invisibly Cloak together with a few other useful tools such as Dumbledore's diary, a few books and some powerful artifacts.

"Now got o sleep because tomorrow's morning we have to get up early." Hermione said as she started climbing the stairs that led to girls bedrooms.

"Okay, 'night 'Mione." Both boys got up from the sofa, took their bags and went to their own bedrooms.

But Harry didn't fell asleep that fast. He lay in bed and thought about Saturday's night. Would he really be able to relax there and meet someone? He was nervous but also curious. He wanted to live like any other teenagers his age. He wanted to be in love and be happy. He wanted to have a person in front of whom he could relax. He didn't care if it was male or female. He just wanted to be loved.

After the fiasco with Ginny he didn't want to be with someone he thought he should be, but with someone he wanted to be. He really liked Ginny, but it wasn't love. He only wanted to have family. And Weasleys were the best candidates to be his family. But very soon he learned that love didn't work that way. After the war he didn't want to get back together with Ginny. He didn't want to hurt her either but luckily she got over him quickly and started going out with Dean. He was happy for her. But he also wanted such happiness for himself.


End file.
